


Will You Be My Snow Angel?

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Dean asks Y/N to be his snow angel.





	Will You Be My Snow Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated in weeks, I'm sorry! I've just been so out of it that I haven't wanted to write or post... but this was sitting completed in my drafts and wanted to be posted

Dean walked through the streets of downtown, looking through the windows of shops as he passed by. He read the names of each outlet, looking for one in particular.

The jewelry shop.

He stepped through the door, shaking nervously. He approached the display counter, peering through the glass at the multitude of selections.

“Excuse me, miss?” He broke the silence, catching the attention of the young girl behind the counter.

She smiled brightly, “Hey, there. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring.”

“Aww, holiday proposals are the cutest!” She squealed. “I wish you all the best! Now let’s see if I can help you find the perfect ring.”

“Aren’t you a little too...chipper to be working in a jewelry shop? I mean from what I’ve seen most people are not that happy working here.”

“Well, you’re right about that one. Most people can be rude.” She unlocked the display, pulling out the engagement rings. “But, I enjoy working here and I try to be as nice to people as I can. Now,” she directed her attention to the rings. “Do you have any idea what you’re looking for?”

“Honestly,” Dean sighed, “I don’t. I just know her ring size is a six.”

“Well, then you’re better than most men that come through here.”

She removed the rings, save for the ones that were a size six. Dean raked his eyes over them until he landed on one that stood out from all the rest and he knew Y/N would love.

* * * * *

Y/N danced around in the falling snow, smiling and laughing. She fell to the ground, staring up at the sky as she made a snow angel.

Dean walked over to her, his heart pounding in his chest. This was it… and he didn’t even have a speech prepared. But he did know that she was his snow angel.

Snow angel. That was his new nickname for her, ever since he saw her make one at the bunker last winter.

She reached out her hand, silently asking Dean to help her stand. He took her hand, but once she was standing, he didn’t let go.

He took a deep breath, staring into her beautiful eyes. “Will you be my snow angel?”

She giggled, not understanding what he had meant. “Dean, I already am your snow angel.”

“No, I mean,” he let go of her hand and retrieved the ring box from his pocket. The shock on her face as he dropped to one knee in the cold snow was something he wished he had a camera for, but memory would have to suffice. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
